marvel_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Franklin Richards (Thainan Draconia)
Franklin Benjamin Richards is the eldest son of the two leaders of the Fantastic Four, Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman. Even at a young age, he is one of the most powerful beings on earth. History " After I thought about it and stuff...it '''did' make sense. And the how and why of us celebrating the holidays suddenly didn't matter as much anymore. At least not as much as us being together, you know? Me and Valeria and mommy and daddy and uncle Ben and uncle Johnny and even his girlfriend Kourtney...talking and laughing and giving each other gifts and playing games...and when I looked around me, I could see it. What my dad had been talking about...surrounding me, around all of us, protecting us... Love, right? "'' ''-- ''Franklin Richards History in Comics See Franklin Richards (Earth-616)#History. History in Marvel RP Since the character's arrival in the roleplay, there were very few occasion in which all the members of the Fantastic Four were cast. Therefore, his affiliations to the Generation-X and the Xavier Insitute have always been used through the roleplay, to keep the character active. In the roleplay, it has been stated that while his family is out in missions anywhere, Franklin is left in the Jean Grey School, so he can stay with other kids of his age and, at the same time, learn to control his powers better. Franklin, as expected by his parents and mentors in the Jean Grey School, has been trying to stay away from trouble recently. Before the law which prevented mutants from using their powers, Franklin was commonly into trouble. There were many occasions in which he ended up in confusions in Melinda's Diner, an usual spot of attacks from many villains and Franklin's favorite place to have a snack. Franklin, even without total control of his powers due to his young age, has done great things with them for a kid of his age, such as escaping Mr. Sinister, taking down Sentinels and many other opponents he had. Being the son of two widely famous heroes, with many enemies, Franklin has always been in dangerous situations, but has always managed to go back to safeness, usually with the help of his friends. During Kang's attempt to take Earth, Franklin was targetted by the Scarlet Centurions during many of the attacks. Trying to save him, both Spider-Man and Prince Namor lost their lives, in two separate occasions. Being one of Kang's main targets, Franklin was recruited to join a few other heroes in an attack to take down Kang, who was by that time ruling the White House. The attack, which consisted of three attacks being performed simultaneously to defeat all of Kang's forces, would split many heroes from several factions in three groups. Franklin joined Group 3, which would fight Kang himself in Washington, D.C. Franklin and his group were successful in their mission and went home celebrating their victory. Currently, Franklin is staying in the Jean Grey School, along with some of his friends. Powers and Abilities Powers The same as his powers in comics, for more see Franklin Richards (Earth-616)#Powers. Franklin is an omega-level mutant, with a vast number of powers and unlimited potential. In the past, he used to have mental blocks to prevent him from using his powers, but the effect of these blocks has either faded over time or neutralized by Franklin. Some of his powers include: *'Reality Manipulation' *'Molecular Manipulation' *'Telepathy' *'Telekinesis ' *'Precognitive Dreams' *'Astral Projection' Category:Canon Category:FF Category:Generation-X Category:Power Pack Category:Daydreamers